


Быть Мирией

by aea



Category: Robotech
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aea/pseuds/aea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Повседневность Нью-Макросса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть Мирией

В языке Зентреди нет слова "мама"…

Мы не были готовы к такому. Представить невозможно. Она пришла в город. 

Огромная женщина Зентреди из гетто пришла в Нью Макросс. Она бродила по улицам, хватаясь руками за крыши домов. То истошно кричала от боли, то причитала на своем языке. Испуганные люди высовывались из окон посмотреть, что это на улице, и тут же в ужасе прятались обратно. Тяжело дыша, обливаясь потом, зентранка уселась поперек улицы - облокотилась спиной на двухэтажный жилой блок и запрокинула голову так, что ее спутанные огненно-рыжие волосы клоками свисали с покатой крыши. Два автомобиля один за другим врезались ей в ноги, будто игрушечные машинки. Водитель - блодинка в солнцезащитных очках заорала как оглашенная: "Эй ты, дура громадная! Ишь какое пузо отрастила! А ну поднимайся, чего разлеглась?!" Она кричала что-то еще, не выпуская руль, бешено сигналила. Огромная ладонь ударом накрыла автомобиль и все стихло. Зентранка снова вздрогнула от приступа боли и часто задышала. Над кварталом низко кружил вертолет службы новостей.

***

"Сводка последних событий. Сорокафутовая роженица препятствует дорожному движению в одиннадцатом секторе. Гигантская женщина Зентреди лежит поперек улицы и ломает стены близлежащих домов, есть пострадавшие, число жертв уточняется. По словам очевидцев и врачей скорой помощи, она беременна и воды уже отошли. Квартал оцеплен военными, в целях предосторожности эвакуированы жители десятого, одиннадцатого и двенадцатого секторов. Ситуация осложняется крайней возбужденностью объекта. Транспортировка невозможна. Наш корреспондент ведет прямой репортаж с места событий".   
Слова диктора сменились картинкой с воздуха.

***

Мирия уронила вилку.   
– Макс! Макс, о боже! Макс! Какой ужас! – Из двери ванной показалась голова Макса Стерлинга с недобритой щекой в мыльной пене.   
– Что случилось? Что еще горит?!  
– Макс, это…посмотри там в новостях. – Лицо Мирии было перекошено от ужаса.   
– Господи, что может напугать саму Мирию Стерлинг?!  
– Посмотри на это, – и молодая женщина ткнула пальцем в экран телевизора. Камера репортера ухватила искаженное болью лицо огромной полураздетой женщины, лежащей поперек улицы, Ошалевший взгляд, на лбу пот огромными каплями. Макс обнял жену. Раздался телефонный звонок.   
– Мирия, вы нужны нам, – на линии был Экседор – посол Зентреди. – Будьте в штабе как можно скорее.   
Голос мужчины дрожал. Мирия не стала узнавать подробностей.   
– Я с тобой, – решительно высказался Макс.   
– А кто останется с Даной?   
– Сейчас позвоню Эмерсонам, Лора никогда не отказывалась.   
– Я рада, что ты меня понимаешь, – прошептала Мирия.   
– Я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду рядом, что бы не случилось. – Макс прижал ее к себе. Долгий поцелуй прервал плач из детской.  
– Дана! – Оба родителя синхронно кинулись в комнату ребенка. Девочка сидела на полу и плакала, хотя, казалось, причин для этого не было.   
– Она просто чувствует тебя, – успокоил жену Макс и поднял дочь. Дана протянула к матери ручонки. Мирия поцеловала каждую ладошку и сама будто успокоилась. После короткого звонка на пороге возникла Лора Эмерсон. Мирия открыла от удивления рот, но так и не проронила ни звука.  
– Я посижу с малышкой. Рольфу позвонили из штаба. Собирайтесь быстрее – вы очень, очень нужны сейчас. Дана сразу пошла на руки к крестной, и Мирия с Максом спокойно покинули дом.   
– Удачи вам! – крикнула Лора вдогонку. 

***

– Наверное, вы уже видели новости? – произнес Экседор, качая головой.   
Мирия молча кивнула.   
– Это неслыханно, раньше такого не было никогда, и никто не знает, что делать. Боюсь, что кроме вас, Мирия, нам не на кого надеяться. Поговорите с ней. Объясните, что происходит, может быть, она вас послушает. – Экседор отвернулся к стене и добавил изменившимся голосом:  
– Я не знаю, как такое вообще возможно, этого нет в опыте нашей расы, это не предусмотрено Императивой Зентреди. Помогите ей, если сможете, вы же уже знаете, что это такое – родить ребенка.   
Мирия поняла, что посол плачет.   
– Ваши слезы, Экседор, тоже не предусмотрены для Зентреди. Я постараюсь сделать все, что смогу. Я обещаю вам, – монотонно отчеканила Мирия, стараясь не потерять контроль над собой. Она вышла из переговорной. Экседор так и остался стоять, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

***

Ошалевшая от боли и ужаса Зентранка выла и крушила пальцами стекла верхних этажей опустевших домов. Она никак не отреагировала на появление двух истребителей-варитек. Мирия оставила свою машину чуть поодаль, Макс же перевел свой варитек в формацию гардиан. Посадив жену на ладонь, он поднял ее к лицу Зентранки.   
– Как тебя зовут? – Крикнула Мирия на языке Зентреди.  
– Мад, – отозвалась женщина на родную речь.  
– Меня прислали, чтобы помочь тебе, – с улыбкой продолжила Мирия.   
– Ты знаешь, что со мной? – простонала Мад и сжала кулаки, – почему так больно?!  
– С тобой все хорошо, ты скоро будешь мамой.   
– Мамой?! Что это значит?  
– Да, знаю, в языке Зентреди нет слова "мама", – сообразила она и крикнула. – У тебя будет ребенок, маленький, как у Мирии, помнишь Мирию?   
– Мирию, маленький… - несчастная попыталась улыбнуться. – Я буду как Мирия, да?  
– Да, да! - закивала Мирия в ответ. – Ты будешь мамой, как Мирия. Ты скоро сама станешь Мирией.  
– Что я должна делать? – Мад, казалось, воодушевилась.  
– Дыши глубже, а потом, потом надо будет тужиться.  
– Хорошо, я постараюсь.  
– Кто второй? Кто его отец? – спросила Мирия.  
– Я не уверена, – вздохнула роженица.  
– Да и не важно. Главное, дыши глубже. Когда маленький появится, Макс примет его, - и, обернувшись к кабине пилота, Мирия прокричала:   
– Макс, ты сможешь взять малыша?!   
– Я буду сама нежность! – подмигнул Макс  
– В обморок не свались, нежность моя, – подколола его жена, и тут опять позвонили. 

– На связи доктор Кохрейн, начальник санитарной бригады. Не надо несогласованных действий, – орал он, - в мои обязанности входит разъяснить вам суть происходящего! Немедленно явитесь ко мне.   
\- И где же вы ?! хотела бы я знать, заорала Мирия.  
\- Медбригада в доме напротив вас на втором этаже, видите открытое окно?   
– Да, - недовольным тоном ответила женщина. - Сейчас буду. Мад! Я скоро вернусь к тебе, дыши глубоко.

Макс не стал опускать жену на землю. Вместо этого он пересек улицу и поднес ладонь своего варитека прямо к открытому окну. Мирия запрыгнула на подоконник, что-то со звоном полетело на пол. Женщина огляделась. Медики расположились прямо на кухне чьей-то оставленной квартиры. Забавная посуда, обои в мелкий цветочек, стол, накрытый пестрой скатертью, прямо на нем какой-то непонятный прибор с экраном.   
– Только пепельницу рассыпали, – усмехнулся Кохрейн. Он был один - сидел за столом, обхватив голову руками. – Эффектно да, но… – подняв глаза, он посмотрел исподлобья на молодую женщину и добавил:   
– Боюсь, что сегодня эффекты неэффективны.   
Мирия смутилась. Врач встал из-за стола, подошел к окну и заговорил скороговоркой: 

– Мы просканировали ее. Ножное предлежание. Сама родить она никак не сможет, и мы бессильны помочь ей, у нас ни лекарств в таких объемах, ни подходящих шприцов, ни инструментов. Надо было отправить ее на космическую станцию к Бретею, там есть все необходимое. Но уже поздно. Все, что мы можем ждать ... или – он перевел дыхание, и глядя в глаза Мирии, добавил:   
– Мы должны прекратить ее страдания…   
– Что?! Вы имеете в виду...?! - глаза молодой женщины округлились.  
– Да, именно то, что сказал вам, - твердо ответил врач.   
С улицы донесся хриплый стон и стекла задрожали.  
– Так вы для этого вытащили меня сюда?! - взорвалась Мирия. – Вы хотите, чтобы я?! Да как вы можете?!   
\- Мне нелегко говорить вам это, поверьте. Мы сейчас в западне. Либо один меткий выстрел, либо наблюдать, как она будет умирать медленной мучительной смертью… несколько дней … – он снова сел и снова обхватил руками голову, будто закрываясь от всего.   
– Правильно рассчитали, - усмехнулась Мирия, – если это сделаю я – женщина Зентреди, Пилот варитек Мирия Стерлинг Парино – к вам… никаких претензий… как же это мерзко!  
– Я не могу заставить вас, но выбора нет, – проговорил Кохрейн гаснущим голосом.   
– Как же это?! Она вам что, бешеная собака?! Нет, этого быть не может! Я же смогла родить. Я Зентреди, как она, почему она не сможет?  
– С тобой все было по-другому.   
\- По другому?! Да не смешите меня!  
\- Послушай, Мирия, ты была микронизирована, тебя наблюдали весь срок и были готовы к худшему. Мы могли провести операцию в отличных условиях. У нас было все! Понимаешь меня? Все! А теперь нет ничего…  
– Но у меня все получилось!  
– Сейчас все против нас.  
– Сделайте что-нибудь. Это приказ! – Мирия направила на него ствол.  
– Застрели, если тебе полегчает, ничего не изменится. – И Кохрейн закрыл лицо трясущимися руками.  
– Спасите хотя бы ребенка! – заорала женщина, теряя над собой контроль.  
– Ты сама понимаешь, что это будет? Хочешь, чтобы мы посреди улицы раскроили ей живот без анестезии? И чем, скажи, пилой?  
– Режьте, пилите, жгите лазером моего варитека! Делайте что угодно, спасите ребенка.  
– Господи! Ты о ней хоть немного подумала?  
– Вы просто не знаете, на что способна женщина Зентреди!  
– Мы не сможем не убив ее, – затряс головой Кохрейн. - Мы не боги.  
– Спасите ребенка. Делайте что угодно для этого, или я застрелю вас! Клянусь Императивой Зентреди!  
– Хорошо! – неожиданно кивнул врач. – Попробуем, но только после того, как она сама согласится на все это. Надеюсь, вы поняли вашу задачу? 

Мирия опустила глаза. 

– Так точно, сэр... - и повернувшись на каблуках, женщина выскочила из кухни. Уже на лестничной площадке она прислонилась к стене и заплакала.

***

– Лари снимай, снимай!   
Маленький вертолет канала "Новости" завис над кварталом.   
– Крупняк давай. Наводи ей на лицо, гони эмоции!   
– Не видно нихера, Барк, борт мешает, крикни пилоту, пусть на бок ляжет!  
– Он скорее тебя на бок положит. Вылазь наружу, я подержу за ноги.  
– Достань лучше карабины, полезу на шасси.   
– Давай быстрее, наводи, уже вскрывают брюхо. Не, ну нифига себе баттлоид орудует пилой. Хирург - Варитек! Прям как слесарь - гинеколог. Сними его, я потом себе скриншотов нарежу. Щас кровища как хлынет на всю улицу.  
\- Да сам вижу, не слепой! Будет как на Томатине.  
\- Томатина… впомнил… – вздохнул Барк и повернулся к дикторше.   
\- Ну народ, я полез! – заявил Лари и высунулся из двери.  
Барк подал оператору камеру.  
– Люси, мы сможем сделать стенд-ап прямо с борта?   
Люси, девушка лет шестнадцати, безразлично пожала плечами.   
– Я не против, но, может, лучше с крыши дома у нее в ногах? - спросила она. - Там будет самый лучший обзор, когда достанут ребенка.  
– А ты сечешь тему, – закивал Барк. – Только бы выпускающий не зарубил репортаж. Мля, я его убью, если он это сделает!  
– Ребята, прикиньте, она еще жива там, – всклокоченная голова Лари показалась из двери. – Она моргнула, щааас дам крупняком одни глаза! Ааааааааа, у нее слеза по щеке, огромная литровая слеза! – голова Лари снова исчезла.   
Люси прилипла щекой к дрожащему стеклу иллюминатора.   
– Ни черта не разглядеть! Вы что, в них плевали, в эти окна? Вижу, едет подъемный кран. Спроси пилота, он сможет быстро посадить вертушку на крышу?..

***

Мад лежала посреди залитой кровью улицы. Она не слышала, как закричал ее новорожденный сын. Она даже не узнала, кто у нее… Ее остановившийся взгляд был направлен в небо.


End file.
